Love Hurts
by Secretive Whisper
Summary: Ember or Amber's life during high before and after she died. One-Shot at the moment!
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Yay! Anyway, this story is about Amber's life and how she died. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Love Hurts

Prologue

* * *

Hey, I'm Amber McLain and I'm 18 years old.

I live in a apartment (since I was old enough and I saved years for it.)

Everyone sees themselves one way or another, I see myself as I rockstar in the making who's fans are going remember my name for a long time.

That's the plan anyway, but I know it'll come true.

Eventually!

Until then I'm a high school student.

Yawn, Boring!

When your in high school mostly every girl and boy are bitches and dick heads (Sorry for the choice of words but it's true!)

they always pick on people who have a certain sparkle, most of the time it's me.

You see, everyone thinks that me being a rockstar is a one in a million chance.

But why should I care what they think? I bet some of them are going to end up having a bunch of kids and getting large bra sizes! (I wasn't talking about the girls)

Even if they brake me, I won't give up.

I promise that, I'm going to find a way to shine.

Even if it kills me.

* * *

**One-shot at moment until I finish Bad Boy Danny and That Speacial Moment.**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heh..Heh...New chappie! **

* * *

Love Hurts Chap 2

Amber's Prov

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Hmmmm..." I mounded as a snuggled deeper into my bed and rapped myself more with my blanket.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

I slipped one hand out from the blanket and tried to hit the snooze button, once if felt the outline of the button I pushed it as hard as a could.

Just as I snuggled into my bed again heard another noise.

"Angel Of darkness! The follow your command but I will fight and I will stand." came a familiar tune of my cell phone.

"Ugh!" I groaned. "Why can't the world let me sleep?" with that I sat up and picked up my phone from my night stand.

"Hello?" I said when I answered.

"Amber!" came my best friend, Dawn's voice.

"Hey, Dawn. Why did you wake me up? I was in dream land!"

"Oh, so that's why you sound cranky. You do know it's Friday, right?"

"Yeah, of spring break."

"Last week was. But this week? No," my eyes widened.

"WHAT!?" I glanced at my alarm.

"Fuck! I'll never make it on time!"

"If you hurry up, you CAN make it! Anyway, gotta go! Meet you at our spot." with that Dawn hung up and I jumped off my bed.

I ran to my closet and picked my sleeveless grey top with 'I Love, I Love' written over and over again in different styles with 'YOU' written in hot pink in the center and a pair of pink skinny jeans.

I laid the clothes on my bed and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower, when I reached the bathroom I turned on my shower.

The water hit the tile with a 'CLANK!' I quickly slipped off my clothes and took and shower as quick as I could.

After I finished taking my shower and slipping my clothes on, I grabbed my black high tops with zebra prints on the souls.

I groaned when I saw the tangles my hair was in.

I ran a brush through my dark brown hair and tied it in a high pony tail, my dark green eyes searched for my backpack.

Found it! I ran to the corner and picked up my one strap black backpack with a aqua guitar design and picked up my guitar case (I'm a musician, remember?) and headed put of my apartment.

I made sure to lock up tight and ran down the stairs.

"Oh, Amber! Where are you going in such a rush?" asked my neighbor, Mr. Alexander or as he likes to be called, Mr. Awesome.

"G' morning, Mr. A." I said to him. "Sorry if I made any noise, I'm just late for class-" I continued but got interrupted by Mr. Alexander.

"Wait! Your late?" I nodded my head. "Then get in my car, I'm driving you." he said, Ya know how your parents say 'If someone says, get in the car, don't go in' but I know that Mr. A would never do that.

"Thank you so much! How could I ever repay you?" I asked him which he smiled.

"How about a free ticket and VIP pass to your concert?" was his reply I laughed at his answer but nodded my head none less.

We walked down down the hall into the elevator once we reached the bottom we walked torwards his car.

Once I put my guitar case and backpack in the trunk of his Hunday and sat in the front seat (Also known as shot gun) he started the car.

"So," he started while keeping his eyes on the road. "Care to tell me why ya late?"

"Overslept." escaped my lips.

"Really? Is that so?"

"Sorta. I forgot that school started again."

Mr. Alexander chuckled. "Ahh! I remember when I was your age I did the same thing. You remind me a lot of myself."

I looked up my eyes sparkling. "Really?" I asked.

You see Mr. Alexander was a singer when he was younger, so if he said I remind him a lot of himself I'm sure that I already have a rockstar behavior.

He nodded his head. "If I didn't mean it, why would I say it?" he said, I have to admit he had a point about that.

"True."

"So, when are Dawn and you going to help me paint my apartment?"

I shrugged. "You know that Dawn and I usually go with the flow. But I'll ask her, anyway."

He laughed. "I've noticed that, Amber."

"Your not the first one."

"Were here!" he said.

"Thanks for the ride!" I said as I unbuckled my seat belt, opened the door and grabbed my backpack and guitar case.

"No problem!" Mr. Alexander yelled back and drove away.

I smiled at his kindness, and started to walk to Dawn and I's place AKA The front steps.

Most of the other students looked at me for one moment then turned away like they didn't even look at me.

"Hey, Amber!" came Dawn's voice I smiled at her and ran to the steps.

"Hi, Dawn!" I said when I came close enough.

Dawn Andersen had wist length midnight hair with a purple streak on the right side, her bangs were pulled back by clip.

She had bright green eyes and pale skin.

She had on a dark blue tube top with a baby blue scarf, you could see her stomach since she was wearing a tube top, Dawn had a purple belly button piercing.

She also had on a pair black shorts with blue leggings underneath.

Finally she had on a pair of fancy sandals.

I had to admit I loved Dawn's style.

"So, Mr. Awesome gave you a ride?" she asked me when we entered school.

"Yeah." I laughed. "Why do you ask me things you already know the answers to?" I said between laughs.

"Because you can never be to sure! And plus you confuse me umm...A lot!" Dawn said which caused me to laugh again, Dawn could always get me to laugh no matter what.

"Oh, yes, I do confuse you. What did you think would happen when we became friends?" I asked her which she shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Hey! In my defense I thought we were going to be famous together!" Dawn said.

She was right I was going to be a singer and she was going to be a dancer, that's how we got a long so well.

"We are! And when I'm singing my hit single you'll be dancing onstage wearing an outrageous outfit."

"Hell yeah!"

We both laughed and started to walk towards the music room to put my guitar case in their since we didn't think I could fit it in my locker.

"You know if your going to be my dancer your going to have to do exactly what I say." I said in a diva movie star way while I opened the music room door.

"Amber, I'm not going to be your bitch." Dawn said as she rolled her green eyes and crossed her arms.

"Why not?" I asked her as I placed the guitar case in the corner and thanked the music teacher for letting me put my guitar here.

We both walked out of the music room and into the hall.

"Because this girl," Dawn pointed to herself. "Is no man or women's bitch. No until I'm 20 at lest." she continued.

I snorted at her and she snorted back.

"Come on! We've gotta get to class." Dawn said after our dumb moment, grabbed my hand and started to run towards our home room.

"All right Mrs. Teachers pet!" I said as I ran to class this time with me dragging her.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
